


Harry's At Hogwarts

by LiviaHyde7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shorts, To Many Harry's, Wizards Lack Common Sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaHyde7/pseuds/LiviaHyde7
Summary: Harry never once noticed how many people there were named Harry in the classes below him. This is mostly his fault.





	1. The Twin Harry's

Harry hated her name. And yes that was a her and no it isn’t short for anything. 

Harry was born on the 3rd of November 1981, while the country was still celebrating the defeat of You-Know-Who. It was amongst all this celebrating that her mother would go into labour, her parents, as thanks to the boy-who-lived, decided that their child would either be called Harriet or Harry.

What her parents had not expected was to have delivered two healthy happy twin girls. 

Her older sister who was rude enough to be born five minutes before her, so got the feminine name of Harriet. As for her, well her parents were stumped, it would have been easier if she was a boy, but they couldn’t think of another feminine version of Harriet and the nurse was waiting there expectedly with the birth certificate to fill out. 

To put it simply, her parents panicked and her sister got Harriet while she was stuck with just Harry. 

Harriet understood her sister’s pain, and comforted her with the fact that if she still hated it when she hit 16 she could just change it. But that was beside the point, she would still have to spend the next few years stuck with the name Harry while at Hogwarts. 

Years later after finally getting her letter for Hogwarts, the twins would end up in Ravenclaw together. She must admit at feeling some curiosity about her namesake, hearing that he was in the year above her. But when she gazed at the faces at the Gryffindor table during her first feast she could not see the famous boy

It would be in the morning that she would hear tales of a flying car, she would soon learn that such stories were common when concerning the boy-who-lived

Harry will also learn during her many years at Hogwarts, that while she and her sister were the first to be named for Harry Potter they were not the last, in her fourth year three boys and a girl would all be sorted into Gryffindor together and later confirm that yes they were all named after Harry Potter, seriously they should really start a club or something

Harry was determined that no matter what her parents said the moment she hit 16 she was changing her name, and nothing would affect her decision

It was the same year she turned 16 that Harry Potter would defeat You-Know-Who for the last time, she still changed her name but as thanks still kept the Harry, and days after the battle of Hogwarts she would become Hope Harry Hartshorn, maybe the name Harry did grow on her a little in the end


	2. The Bitter Harry

Harrison Nott hated his name with a passion.

He had been raised on stories of the Dark Lord, his mother’s eyes lighting up as she spoke of their Lord who would have raised their people up, back to their rightful place in the world. 

If not for one little half-blood who refused to die.

What Harrison hated the most however was the weakness in his very own father. His father was not a death eater, unlike his uncle Barnaby, Cousin Theodore’s father. However as a family known for its dark association his father Reynard Nott came under a lot of attention after the war had ended, even without a mark on his arm.

His birth not a year later was a perfect opportunity for his father, who against his mother’s wishes named him Harrison. After all what death eater would name his son after the Boy Who Lived?

His mother and uncle thought the name was ridiculous and promptly started to call him by his middle name of Cassius, a proper Nott name. His elder brothers however, Alistair and Tristan, enjoyed nothing more than referring to him as ‘Harry’ knowing how it grated on him. 

When Harrison came to Hogwarts he finally got to see the Boy Who Lived and he hated him at very first sight. He was everything his Uncle and Mother had said, a poor orphan, a half-blood and enemy of the Dark Lord and everything their family stood for. 

His Uncle would often whisper stories behind their useless father’s back. About how the Dark Lord was not truly dead, that one day he would return and his loyal servants would be waiting. 

Harrison soaked up these stories and dreamed of also taking the mark one day.

He glared at the wizardry world’s saviour from the shadows, dreaming of one day, despite his father, despite being only the third son of a second son, despite his name, he would one day prove himself as a true Pureblood and a Nott. 

Harrison hated his name.


End file.
